


Wrapped Up

by shizuoh



Series: perfection and power are overrated [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sparring, Waterbending & Waterbenders, happy birthday akaashi, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Pleeeeeeeaaase?"</em><br/> <br/><em>"For the millionth time, no, Bokuto-san."</em></p><p>Akaashi is a waterbender. Bokuto is immediately interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> cmon ao3 why ya gotta be like this
> 
> this all started with an au idea
> 
> happy birthday akaashi ily

"Pleeeeeeeaaase?"

"For the millionth time, no, Bokuto-san."

"Oh, c'mon! Can't you show me just once!?"

"No."

" _Akaaaashiiiii!_ "

Kenma looked up from his phone with a slightly annoyed frown. "What's Bokuto whining about?" he asked Akaashi, making Kuroo laugh from his seat beside him.

Akaashi huffed as he took a seat on the bench. The four were currently taking a break from the training camp. "He wants me to show him my..." He almost choked on the words. "...bloodbending." Akaashi immediately regretted saying it once he saw Kenma's golden eyes widen ever so slightly. Even Kuroo stopped laughing.

Bokuto pouted, staring down at his friend with tearful eyes. "I just wanna see a  _little_  bit! Not much!"

"...Bloodbending is  _super_  dangerous, bro," Kuroo said, staring at Bokuto in confusion. "And...kinda gross." He blinked at his word choice, and then turned to Akaashi. "No offense."

Akaashi just shrugged, unaffected and seemingly agreeing. He peered up at Bokuto. "Can't I just demonstrate normal waterbending?"

Bokuto threw his arms up in the air in exasperation and let out a long, drawn-out groan. "Waterbending is super cool and stuff, but  _bloodbending_  sounds rad as hell!"

The dark-haired setter shifted uncomfortably, looking to the side with a small frown. Kenma seemed to notice his discomfort, and sent a small glare up Bokuto's way. Now, Kenma didn't glare often, but when he did, it was downright terrifying. Kuroo saw Bokuto's shocked and frightened look, and let out a loud guffaw of amusement.

Bokuto quickly recovered from his scare, and sighed, hanging his head dejectedly. "Fine," he reluctantly whined, and Akaashi rolled his eyes. The dark-haired setter flinched in surprise when Bokuto suddenly threw an arm around his shoulders and excitedly yelled, "You better show me some good waterbending later to make up for it!"

"Sure, Bokuto-san." Akaashi felt his cheeks get hot. They only got warmer when he heard Kenma snicker at him.

 

* * *

 

There were many elements scattered across the teams in the training camp.

For example, Karasuno hosted the  _Avatar_ , of all things. Hinata Shouyou, the small and excitable airbender who got along with Bokuto (whose birth element was also air, coincidentally), was the Avatar—future master of all four elements. It seemed almost impossible, but Hinata had proved himself when he was young by accidentally bending fire instead of air.

The majority of Karasuno's team members were firebenders, a few nonbenders mixed in. The team's captain, ace, and one of the middle blockers—the tall one with glasses—were all earthbenders. None of them were birth-element waterbenders (Hinata didn't count), which surprised some. Sugawara Koushi had definitely seemed like one, but he turned out to be a nonbender along with their manager, and two of their players.

Aoba Josai's team was made up of fire and earth, with a few scattered nonbenders here and there. Their team captain was a rather powerful firebender, while the ace was an earthbender.

Nekoma was full of elements. Kuroo and Kenma were both earthbenders, although Kenma leaned more towards metal. Yaku was air, and Lev was water, the rest being nonbenders.

Now, Fukurodani, was definitely the odd one of the bunch. The only two benders in the team were Akaashi and Bokuto, Akaashi being water and Bokuto being air.

Obviously, the rules prohibited that bending be used during matches.

But since everyone was currently taking a break, many of the teams were showing off their bending abilities.

Akaashi watched as the Avatar and his friend/enemy of sorts, Kageyama Tobio, jumped excitedly in the air multiple times, using airbending to propel himself upwards. He saw the other's lip twitch before he sent a wave a fire towards his head, purposely missing, and yanking him back down. "STOP WASTING ALL YOUR ENERGY!" he scolded loudly, and the team's "mom", Sugawara, quickly came over to settle the ordeal.

Oikawa was idly flickering a ball of fire back and forth between his hands, sometimes snapping his fingers and creating sparks by Iwaizumi's ear—resulting in him getting hit in the head, or with a small boulder.

Kenma was on his PSP, like always. Kuroo was sitting beside him closely, like always. The Nekoma captain was quietly playing with the ends of Kenma's hair, his lips pursed in concentration, although it was unclear on what exactly he was trying to accomplish.

"So how about that waterbending show!?" Bokuto suddenly exclaimed from beside him, causing Akaashi to sigh and break away from his people-watching.

"Right now?"

"Yes!" Bokuto's excitement was almost cute; like a child's. His eyes were literally  _sparkling_.

Akaashi shrugged, setting down his water bottle where he was just sitting and screwing open the cap. Bokuto scooted back a little to give Akaashi some room.

The dark-haired setter took a deep breath, raising his arms slightly. The water in the bottle sloshed quietly, and Bokuto's smile only brightened. Akaashi suddenly felt an urge to impress Bokuto, and the back of his ears warmed up involuntarily. He suddenly felt everyone's eyes on him, watching him, judging him, waiting for him to make a move.

He froze in place, feeling his heart pound and his throat tighten. Anxiety blossomed, coursing through his body and making him sweat—and not from the heat.

Bokuto blinked in confusion. "Akaashi, are you okay?"

Akaashi was silent, and felt his shoulders tremble. He shook his head quickly, and then swallowed down his nervousness. "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. "I'm just...testing the waters."

"Oh my god," Kuroo groaned from the side, and Bokuto laughed.

Akaashi closed his eyes slowly, his fingers twitching as he imagined himself running his hands through the water. He could feel the energy soaring around his body, and he let his hands drift upwards, and the water followed.

Bokuto let out a surprised gasp, and even though he's seen Akaashi waterbend many times before, it never failed to impress him.

The water clumped together in a smooth stream of water as Akaashi bended it out of the bottle. He circled his arms, flexing his fingers, and the water formed into a complete circle. The crystal clear water shook as Akaashi raised it higher and higher, and then he threw his arms down quickly, letting the water dissipate into multiple drops, falling down like rain. But before it could hit them, he clenched his hands like they were claws, and the water stopped in midair, unmoving.

Everyone was paying attention now, seemingly amazed.

Akaashi nearly clapped his hands together, and the water rushed to form back into the stream it once was, and he let it flow back into the water bottle. Then he dropped his arms, screwed the cap back on, and took his seat next to Bokuto again.

Everyone's eyes were on him, and he suddenly felt embarrassment in the form of a scarlet blush crawl up his neck.

"That was  _amazing!_ " Bokuto yelled, and others began agreeing. Hinata screamed in excitement, his eyes sparkling ("I wanna learn how to do that!").

Despite himself, Akaashi felt himself heat up and he gripped his water bottle tightly in a weak attempt to hide how flustered he was. "Thanks," he said quietly, quickly taking a drink of his water as if he were dying of thirst.

"We should spar!" Bokuto said, and Akaashi nearly did a spit-take.

"What? Right now?" he asked in disbelief, and he stared with a deadpanned expression as Bokuto nodded.

Akaashi almost threw his water bottle at him.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi was thirsty. Oh, so very thirsty. God, he could almost  _hear_  Kuroo laughing at him.

Bokuto was  _hot_.

The two stood across from each other over a large patch of grass, with a few of the others watching eagerly.

Akaashi was sweating, and he just knew that he was blushing. Bokuto had already started sending air waves at him, the violent wind rippling through the grass and his hair, but Akaashi had dodged every single one of them. Since there wasn't really many water sources around, Akaashi was using multiple water bottles that people eager to watch the sparring match donated (for the greater good, of course).

Akaashi bent backwards, almost in half as he dodged an overheard spike of air, and came back up with a full-powered swing of water. The stream slapped Bokuto across the face, and he was about to apologize for being too rough, but Bokuto's determined grin was ginormous (Akaashi's heart pounded at the sight of it).

Bokuto propelled himself into the air, flipping once and kicking his leg to send a more powerful wave of air at his opponent. Akaashi nearly twirled around it, using his opening to counterattack with water wrapped around his arm like a makeshift sword. Bokuto blocked it with his forearm, and leaned in before kicking off the ground and flipping backwards to break free of Akaashi's hold. The setter charged forward, narrowing his eyes as he froze the water along his arm and formed it like a punching glove. He used his free hand to bend the water into Bokuto's face, successfully knocking him off his feet. Bokuto just jumped back up easily, kicking his legs forward to blast more air mid-jump.

Akaashi didn't expect the sudden attack, and felt the impact at full-force as he felt himself choke and fall backwards, colliding harshly with the ground and skidding back. He groaned, coughing as he tried to catch his breath.

Bokuto immediately looked guilty, and rushed up to Akaashi with a desperate look on his face. "A-Akaashi!? Are you okay!? I didn't hurt you, did I!? I'm so so—"

Akaashi grinned wickedly as he took the advantage to send water flying directly into Bokuto's face. He fell back, landing with an  _oomf_  on the ground. He heard Kuroo snicker from the sidelines.

Bokuto leaped up, his eyes bright, and stared at Akaashi for a moment ( _god_ , he looked so  _beautiful_  with the sun shining on him and sweat dripping off his body—).

The dark-haired setter took the last remaining water to form ice handcuffs around Bokuto, and nearly pushed him on the ground before stepping on top of him with a smirk. Bokuto blinked in surprise, and felt his face heat up. It was silent for a moment until Bokuto broke free of the handcuffs using his strength and air (and  _holy shit_ , Akaashi could see his muscles working as he broke free).

Bokuto knocked back Akaashi with another large wave of cold air, careful not to send him flying, and he waited for Akaashi to make a move. The setter's eyes darted around, searching for another source of water. He attempted to bend the water that was now on the ground, and he lifted his hands—

Bokuto followed his movements.

He heard a groan of pain, and saw as Bokuto's arms twisted behind his back as he trembled midair. Akaashi's eyes widened, and he stumbled back as he dropped his hands and clenched his fists. Bokuto's eyes almost rolled back into his head as he tumbled onto the ground, rolling over onto his side and groaning. Kuroo ran up to him while Kenma rushed over to Akaashi.

Kenma's eyes were wide and surprised, mixed with concern and confusion. Akaashi's vision blurred, and he sniffled as he stared at Bokuto's fallen form. The captain looked over to stare at him, and Akaashi didn't know if he was imagining it but he could  _see_  the hurt in his eyes and he was sure he hated him now and he just  _hurt_  him and oh  _god_ —

Akaashi bounced to his feet, nearly tripping again. Kenma jumped up immediately, putting his hand on his shoulder, but Akaashi jumped back as if his touch burned, and looked around at everyone's shocked stares.

His chest felt tight, and he turned around before scrambling out of the area as fast as he could.

 

* * *

 

Once Akaashi didn't return to the gym as soon as practice started up again, Bokuto decided to leave the gym to search for him. He finally found him sitting outside against the fence, knees tucked to his chest and face buried in his arms.

Bokuto ran up to him, and Akaashi looked up as he advanced him. His eyes widened, and he was about to protest, but Bokuto enveloped him in a large hug, sending them both tumbling onto the ground, Bokuto on top of Akaashi.

Akaashi's hands twitched with the urge to hug him back, but he was too afraid to move. He didn't want to hurt him again. He didn't want to  _bloodbend_  ever again. Hell, he was ready to stop  _bending_  altogether if it meant keeping himself from  _bloodbending_ —

"Akaashi."

"...Yes?"

"I'm alright. You don't have to stop bending."

Akaashi clamped his mouth shut and blushed in embarrassment. His nerves were on edge, and he was so nervous of Bokuto hating him that he couldn't think straight.

Bokuto finally released him, but didn't make a move to get off of him. He leaned up, looming over Akaashi with his hands on either side of Akaashi's head, one of his legs between Akaashi's and the other outside his hip. Akaashi squirmed at the position, averting his eyes to try and regain a little bit of pride.

"See?" Bokuto's voice was unusually soft, and his expression was serene. "I'm fine."

Akaashi frowned, clenching and clenching his fingers. "I... _bloodbended_  you..."

Bokuto leaned down, his breath against Akaashi's ear as one of his hands curled behind Akaashi's head. His fingers threaded themselves into his dark locks, and Akaashi gulped.

"It's okay. It was an accident. I would never hate you." His breath tickled Akaashi's ear, and the setter felt himself shiver.

"But—"

"Shh." Bokuto covered Akaashi's mouth with his hand, and pouted adorably. "Stop doing that! I'm fine, you see!"

Akaashi pulled Bokuto's hand away from his mouth, but didn't relinquish his grip from it. "...Did it hurt?" he asked quietly, shifting a bit.

Bokuto blinked down at him, and then thought about it for a moment. "I don't really remember, to be honest," he confessed thoughtfully, stroking his chin as if he had an imaginary beard. "I was more focused on you."

It was such an innocent statement, but the underlying tone made both of them blush deeply. Bokuto reeled backwards, waving his hands and trying to think of something to say. Akaashi, even though he was just as red-faced as Bokuto, chuckled and grabbed Bokuto by the collar of his shirt before yanking him down and gently pressing their lips together.

Bokuto stiffened in surprise, but he wasted no time kissing Akaashi back. His chapped lips were nothing in comparison to Akaashi's smooth and tasteful ones. Their lips smacked together as they pulled away to look into each other's eyes, only to pull one another closer for another kiss. Akaashi's arms wrapped around Bokuto's neck, and Bokuto leaned down further to press Akaashi into the ground more. His hands toyed with the hem of Akaashi's shirt, and when he pulled the setter's bottom lip into his mouth, Akaashi let out the most perfect sound he's ever heard and Bokuto's entire body flushed.

He bit down gently, and Akaashi's fingers curled into the hair at the nape of Bokuto's hair, threading through the mixed locks. Bokuto tilted his head further, nibbling on Akaashi's lower lip and groaning softly when Akaashi scratched at his scalp.

"Save some for later, kids," chuckled a voice from above. "We still got practice."

The two broke apart to see Kuroo staring down at them, a cheeky grin stretched across his face. Bokuto quietly climbed off Akaashi, helping the other up by gently pulling him to his feet. They brushed each other off, and then looked at Kuroo with blank expressions.

Akaashi walked past Kuroo, heading towards the gym, while Bokuto put a hand on Kuroo's shoulder, leaned in, and whispered:

"Take some notes, bro."

Kuroo's eyes widened, and he whirled around with a wide-eyed look as Bokuto strolled past him casually. "I—wh—I don't need to take notes from  _you_!" he spluttered in embarrassment.

Bokuto turned around, and shrugged. "Hey, man, whatever, but since it's taken you more than 11 years to make a move on Kenma, I suggest taking some pointers from the guy who just made out with the hottest setter here." Bokuto pointed at himself with a cheeky grin.

Kuroo blushed, and huffed. He slammed his heel against the ground, sending an underground rumble that ended in a rock protruding from the ground, and sending Bokuto flying in the air.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this might become a series
> 
> follow me @heiwagayma on tumblr


End file.
